


Status Rommie

by enterprise29



Series: my short stories - allsorts of different fandoms [6]
Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Dylan Hunt mentioned, Gen, Triple Drabble, isn't, more like a, supposed to be a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enterprise29/pseuds/enterprise29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of an attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Status Rommie

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all hope you enjoy this. This is my first Andromeda fiction.

'Status Rommie' Beka valentine shouted over the sparks and crackling taking place all over the ship's bridge.  
'Weapons failing, nova bomb containment weak, hull breach decks nine through seven, slip stream systems unresponsive, internal sensors off-line' hologram Andromeda listed stuttering every now and again due to power fluctuations.  
'What even was that?' Seamus Harper asked grabbing a console to help pull himself up.  
'It appeared to be a level twelve laser canon blast, most likely Norrian in origin' android form Andromeda responded also pulling herself off the floor.  
'Norrian, your telling me that was a Norrian ship that just attacked us. Norrian?' Harper inquired.  
'Basic structure appears similar to what we have on file for a Norrian attack space cruiser' Andromeda stated.  
'But why us? What have we done to them?' Trance Gemini asked innocently, with her almost childlike view of the world.  
'That isn't the most important question, rather what we should be asking is what the hell is Dylan going to say when he gets back and finds his ship in this state.' Tyr said in his slightly snarly way.  
'How on earth do you work that one out?' Beka questioned.  
'Simple. I'd rather come back to my ship, than a cloud of dust and debris' Try responded dryly before continuing 'Perhaps we should work on getting out of here'.  
'Impulse power is working along with some other navigational and sensory systems. That might be enough to make a distraction and escape although without slip stream they can easily out run us' Andromeda stated in answer to Tyr's unasked question, this was then continued by her saying 'Scanning reveals a low toxin gaseous cloud near by that should mask our systems giving us time to make some repairs if the other ship was distracted enough to not notice our course'.  
'Let's get distracting then' Harper said beginning to get to work.


End file.
